


Your Coat Is Very Pretty!

by Jackwolfy



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game), Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mono is alive and not the thin man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seven is mentioned, Six is not the lady in this, mono is mentioned, seven is alive, six has cannibal issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwolfy/pseuds/Jackwolfy
Summary: Fran unable to sleep takes a late-night walk and stubbles across a quiet girl in a pretty yellow raincoat.
Relationships: Fran bow/six
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are kids!  
> There will not be any nsfw or anything in this work!
> 
> I just think they would make an adorable pair/couple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stumble across each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend beta read this for me so hopefully, there are not many mistakes here.  
> keep in mind I don't write often so I'm not the best just bear with me.

_**Drip** _

_**Drop** _

_**Drip** _

_**Drop** _

Fran with an umbrella in hand skipped through the rain in the cold evening humming a small random tune that came to mind.

eyes intensely focused on the ground not wanting to look at the creatures around her right now. no matter how much they tried to get her attention.

pausing at a small puddle looking up upon hearing an off strange noise.

one that didn't sound like a monster but another human.

tilting her head as the monsters around her seem to be shying away from whoever it was.

like they were afraid of whoever it was... it was strange for the creatures to be afraid of something or someone.

it made curiosity bubble in her and a small giggle escape her.

starting a decent pace forward towards where the creatures seem to be shying away from she came up upon an ally way.

**_Drip_ **

**_drop_ **

**_drip_ **

**_drop_ **

_uughnn_

an wheezing made Fran slightly pause in her advance before started forward eyes scanning the dark ally way.

she stopped about in the middle of the ally way confused eyes scanning around looking for what or who made the sound.

a bit disappointed when she didn't see anything intensely but immediately zoning on the small flash of yellow that tucked itself behind a dumpster.

"Hello?' .... whoever it was didn't respond.

But that's okay! maybe they just shy was Fran's reasoning.

Fran walked forward until she was in front of a smaller girl in a pretty yellow raincoat.

"Hello! I'm Fran! your coat is really pretty!" she looked around as she waited for the smaller girl to respond.

taking in the figures around the ally way.

there was a rat that was missing a good chunk of its neck poor thing. there was a weird-looking man that was missing his arms seeming very upset.

And there was also a pretty lady that was missing some of her neck.

a small noise drew her attention back to the small girl in front of her

who was now sitting up staring at Fran through her messy black hair that was covering her eyes.

"ₛᵢₓ..."

Fran blinked surprised but smiled in happiness that the girl was talking

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that! could you repeat it?"

"... _my name is six.."_

"six? that's a pretty name!"

the girl mumbled something that fran couldn't catch but didn't ask to repeat as she noticed the rain start to pick up.  
well, that just wouldn't do.  
"We should head somewhere to get out of this rain even if you have a coat."  
Fran turned and smiled at the other girl not taking notice of the other tensing at her statement.

"I notice a pretty forset a bit ahead! it looked dense enough that we could stay there until the rain cleared up!"

Fran stood up and offered her free hand to the other girl and she probably stood there for a good few minutes until the six hesitantly took her hand and pulled herself up  
immediately letting go afterward.

"let's get going before it picks up more!"

Fran turned around and started towards the entrance of the ally and didn't turn to see if six was following but she didn't have to as so when she was about to exit the ally six although hesitantly stated following after her keeping her distance.

after all, if six needed so she seemed faster than Fran and could probably get away no problem.  
she decided to follow the strange girl and see how it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to get the next chapter out next week!


	2. Asking for help! (Not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need some help writing this.

Hello!

Sorry for this not being a chapter but I'm asking for someone to be a co-writer with me!

I know this is a lot to ask of any of you but I'm having a lot of difficulties writing this story.  
I want a co-creator that'll write one chapter and I'll write the next or write half a chapter and I'll write the rest.

There Will be requirements like:  
Having to already written a story or two on here just to avoid a troll being able to write in this book.

You don't have to be a great writer or anything   
I'm Just simply asking if anyone will be willing to help me with this story!

If you're interested in helping me and becoming a co-writer of this story please message me on my insta or Twitter!

Insta:  
small_simping  
Twitter:  
Small_simping


End file.
